


Sci-Five

by The Wolfs Shadow (callmemulder)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmemulder/pseuds/The%20Wolfs%20Shadow
Summary: Kirk has some explaining to do after being attacked by Spock. Again. No slash.





	Sci-Five

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Trek franchise or the characters in it.

He was walking back from the cafeteria when he saw them. They were talking by the shuttle to the Vulcan colony. They hadn't see him yet so he stopped to watch. They were beginning to say goodbye, when suddenly this... uncontrollable urge came over him. There was no stopping it...

"Would you mind telling me why security found you being strangled by Spock? Again?" said McCoy as he roughly hypo-ed Kirk in the neck, as usual.

Kirk winced. "Hey, I'm a little tender here. Anyway, you know I don't go looking for trouble..." He said, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah right" said McCoy; his eyebrow was starting to go up. It reminded Kirk vaguely of... He shuddered.

"Well anyway, I was watching Spock talk to... some old guy. They were saying good-bye and doing that Vulcan hand thing, 'Live long and prosper," he mimicked, "when all the sudden I got the urge to give Spock a high-five. I couldn't control myself! So I ran over there and... Well, you can see the result."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first time I've ever really tried to actually write a piece of fanfiction, so advice of any kind would be very appreciated. I got the idea for this from the real "sci-five". You know, where two people do the Vulcan salute, and while saluting high-five each other. A sci-five, get it? Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Shadow


End file.
